


That One Time

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: The one where the boys are stupid and angsty and just need to be locked together in one room.





	1. It's Clear (Draco)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble series that will randomly be continued. 
> 
> **POV switch in each chapter.**

You stand there and you watch him. He socialises with everyone around, but you. And you can’t help yourself; you stare. You stare all fucking night.  
  
Then you say to fuck it all and ignore him.  
  
You don’t need him. You don’t need his games; certainly don’t need the heartache over someone that doesn’t even want you.  
  
You tell yourself that you don’t want him.  
  
You move on. Or at least, you try. You make new friends, but you still see him, and he sees you.  
  
It is what it is. You’ll never have him.  
  
You tell yourself it’s okay.


	2. It's Too Late (Harry)

* * *

It's really annoying: this song and dance.  
  
You tried not caring, but when he ignores you, you feel small. At first, you were hesitant; then you simply never approached him.   
  
He thinks you hate him. You've heard it from other people; you can't tell him you don't. Because you’re a fucking coward. For a Gryffindor, you’re a disgrace.   
  
“ _Still_ thinking it over?” Hermione looks at you; she knows. You’re out of excuses.   
  
You march over to the balcony you’ve seen Malfoy walk to. And when you get there, you realise it’s too late.   
  
Malfoy’s in the arms of another man.


	3. Being Seen (Draco)

It sucks being alone and the embrace of a friend is comforting. That is until you see Potter standing by the door gaping at you.   
  
"Bloody hell," you mumble to yourself and Nott gives you a confused look. "Thanks for being here, friend," you say and take a step back. What else can you do?   
  
Still you try not being so desperate.   
  
Potter looks disappointed, you think. Or you hope. Because, really, even in your late twenties, you are by far the most pathetic thing.   
  
"Any time," Nott says walking away. He's a smart man and knows when to leave.


	4. He Remembers (Harry)

* * *

You can hear it now. _Poor Potter: fallen for a former Death Eater who doesn't care for you_. Still, you take a step closer. Towards Malfoy who's standing there with challenge in his eyes.  
  
"Didn't know you two were a thing..." you say and it sounds stupid, even to you.  
  
"If we were, he wouldn't have walked away like that," Malfoy replies and crosses his arms. The wall between the two of you is back.  
  
"I...It's good to see you." You mean it. Your heart is pounding and--  
  
"It's been a while," he says.  
  
And you know. _He remembers_.


	5. Dashing. Even. (Draco)

You catch the look of surprise on Potter's face but don't understand it. Your eyes rake down his body and you can't help but think how Potter looks so smart. Dashing, even. You shake your head, resisting rolling your eyes at yourself when Potter opens his mouth to say something.   
  
You wait.   
  
"After that night..."   
  
"It was a long time ago," you say quickly. This isn't about that. Not really.   
  
"I should have...owled you."   
  
"We were drunk and it was just a kiss," you say even though your heart's pounding and you still think about that kiss every night.


	6. Now Or Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's POV

If you were smart, you'd treasure that kiss forever. If anything, you'd want more kisses. But, he's right. You were drunk, and it was just one kiss. 

Still, you stare at him, biting the inside of you cheek. Because you're itching to get it out. You're itching to reach out to him; grab him. Hold him. You want it, and you pray that he wants it too. 

"So, are we just going to stare at each other?" Malfoy asks because he's like that. You're the Gryffindor, but he's the one who actually has any balls. 

You take a step forward.


End file.
